Eilish's journey
by Neko Saphira
Summary: A story following Eilish and her Trapinch, Talon, along with her best friend Leo, and his Eevee, Hazel. They set out on their journey, not knowing the hardships they may face. R
1. The journey begins

_I know I've still gotta update my Teen Titans fic., and I'm on it. I swear. But I just had the inspiration to create a pokemon fanfic. so I did. I'm hoping to get in a few chapters tonight, before I continue with my Teen Titans one... I think I'll update one, then the other, etc._

_Hope you enjoy! Oh, and I'll make Author's notes in italics. :D_

_disclaimer: I do not own any of the pokemon, though I own Eilish, and any other OC's that i'll create for this story._

**Eilish's journey**

Chapter 1

In the region of Hoenn, many trainers were on their travels throughout the different towns, catching creatures called pokémon, and training them. Trainers raised, battled and trained pokémon, using them to battle other trainers, eventually reaching the Hoenn league.

Ten years had passed since Ash Ketchum had became a pokémon master, all his old friends had moved on in their lives, keeping in touch using their poké Navs. Misty Waterflower was an excellent gym leader of water type pokémon, in Cerulean city of the Kanto region, while Brock Slate had grown in fame due to his leadership of the Pewter city gym, also in Kanto. May had took over her father's gym in Hoenn's Petalburg city, while Max was travelling around the world learning about pokémon, led by the renowned pokémon watcher, Tracey.

In Littleroot town, home to the famous Professor Brendan Birch an eleven year old girl awoke to the sound of her alarm clock. Long black hair fell over her odd violet eyes as she sat up. She put her hair behind her ears, and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. She had lightly tanned skin, and was almost constantly happy. She was clad in her pyjamas, consisting of a blue t-shirt and pants, with miniature mudkip pictures on.

She dressed quickly, pulling on a black t-shirt and denim dungarees. She pulled her hair back into a loose pony-tail, and put on her travelling boots. She covered her hands with black fingerless gloves that reached her elbows.

She ran downstairs, where her mother waited with a single-strapped sack. It was blue, the girl's favourite colour, and seemed full of stuff.

"Eilish." The girl's mother said, smiling, "I've packed everything you'll need, including toothbrushes, toothpaste, some food and ...uh... other things."

The girl, Eilish, laughed, knowing her mother was somewhat forgetful. She took the pack from her mother.

"Thanks mum." She said smiling, "I'll visit you as often as possible."

Eilish's mother wrote something on a piece of paper, "Here's my poké Nav number, for when you get your own."

Eilish put it in her pocket, thanking her mother again. She left the house, waving to her mother.

Eilish walked to professor Birch's lab, knocking on the door before entering.

Professor Birch had natural white hair, streaked with black. He hated being called professor Birch because he said it made him sound old.

"Hey Brendan, I'm here for my pokémon." Eilish called, smiling.

Brendan walked in from a back door, a pokéball in his hand. "I've got one special one here; I saved it especially for you."

Eilish smiled, "Thanks Brenda."

Brendan frowned, "Its Brendan, or no pokémon for you."

"Fine, just hurry please." Eilish said impatiently.

Brendan smirked, and threw the pokéball into the air. A beam of red light shot out of it, and a pokémon materialised out of it.

Eilish raised an eyebrow; the pokémon's head looked oddly big compared to its body.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Trapinch." Brendan stated plainly. "I caught it the other day, and thought you'd make a great team."

Eilish crouched, holding out her hand for the Trapinch. It closed its eyes, and lifted its chin for her to stroke. She scratched it chin and it made a noise of contentment.

"Here's your pokédex and pokéballs." Brendan said, handing her five pokéballs and a mini lap-top like thing.

Eilish strapped the pokéballs to her belt, before opening the pokédex; it displayed a picture of her, and began to talk.

"Eilish, a rookie pokémon trainer. She is eleven years of age, and has a very happy-go-lucky attitude." Its voice was electronic.

"I programmed it myself." Brendan said smiling.

Eilish lowered it slightly, before jumping when it began to speak again. "Trapinch, the burrowing pokémon. Its huge jaws are very dangerous. This Trapinch is male, it knows tackle and bite. It is on level six. Do you wish to give a nickname to this pokémon?"

Eilish raised an eyebrow, "Yes…?" she said questionably.

"Please state the name you wish to give this Trapinch."

"Uh… Talon." She said smiling, liking the name.

"This Trapinch is now known as Talon." The pokédex stated, before it temporarily shut down.

"Cool." Eilish said in awe. She then turned to the Trapinch looking at her curiously. "Let's go Talon." She said, heading out, holding his pokéball in her hand.

It followed obediently. "Bye Brendan!" Eilish called, as she held the door open for her new pokémon.

"Seeya." Brendan waved.

Eilish exited, closing the door. She walked to her house, Talon walking beside her.

"Mum! I want you to meet Talon." She called, opening the door. Rapid footsteps were heard, and her mother arrived at the door.

"Aww, he is so cute!" She said stroking the orange-y coloured pokémon.

Talon closed his eyes happily.

A few minutes later, Eilish and Talon were stood at the entrance of Littleroot town.

"This is where our journey begins." She said, taking a deep breathe.

"Trapinch." Talon said, jumping up and down.

_Hope y'all are enjoying it. I've got it all planned out in my head :D_


	2. The path to Oldale

_.Oh, I'm not using the levelling up system, and learning attacks. So the pokemon in my story might have attacks that they don't learn til they're trained up, in the game...Cos the only thing I'm basing on the game is the map, the routes n such_

**Chapter 2- The path to Oldale**

Eilish walked forwards, looking around cautiously at the shrubs and trees dotted around Route one. Talon walked beside her, sniffing the air.

Eilish let out a short scream as a black dog-like pokémon jumped out of a shrub, barking angrily. She took out her pokédex, and pointed it towards the pokémon.

"Poochyena, the dark-type pokémon." The pokédex said, "It is not very brave, chasing prey until it wears them out. Though it flees if the pokémon fights back."

Eilish raised an eyebrow, "what a wimp." She muttered. "Talon, this is your chance to show me what you're made of. Use bite attack!"

Talon opened his mighty jaws, and bit into the Poochyena. It whimpered in pain, before tackling Talon. Talon flew back, before biting it again; the Poochyena fainted, falling to the floor.

Eilish watched the injured pokémon weirdly, "Uh… what now?" she asked. She opened her pokédex and it spoke once again.

An image of a pokéball came up. "Pokéballs are used to capture wild pokémon that have lost a battle to your own pokémon. To fill up the pokédex you must capture as many pokémon as possible, becoming a stronger trainer."

She shrugged, and threw a pokéball at the Poochyena. Red light engulfed the pokémon, pulling it into the ball. The pokéball shook a few times, before staying still.

Eilish picked it up, smirking, "I caught a Poochyena!" she said happily, Talon jumped up and down in excitement.

Her pokédex began talking, and she groaned, did this thing ever shut up? "You have caught Poochyena, it knows the attacks tackle, and howl. Do you wish to give a nickname to the Poochyena?"

Eilish sighed, "No, I don't. I didn't even want a Poochyena, you told me to get it."

She glared at the pokédex, but knew it would not do anything. It spoke again, "If you do not wish to keep a pokémon in your 'party' then you may press a white button on the pokédex and the pokéball will be sent to Brendan."

She pressed the white button, and the pokéball disappeared. She raised an eyebrow, but shrugged, before continuing through route 1.

Half an hour later, she was still in the long route. She had caught a Wurmple and sent it to Brendan. Talon had also become stronger, though the more battles he fought the more fatigued he became.

Eilish looked at the pokémon, concerned. She looked around, seeing the same sights. She was lost, and she knew it.

She sat on a nearby tree stump, Talon lay by her legs. "Why does this route have to be so long, it looks so much shorter on the map."

"Trapinch.." Talon said wearily.

Eilish sighed, yet again, and looked around. Tree, bush, shrub, another bush, another tree, a pair of eyes.

She froze, staring at the eyes that were staring at her. "H-hello?"

The eyes seemed to fade in the coming darkness. Eilish stared at the same spot, before screaming loudly as she felt a pair of hands on her shoulders. Talon fell to the floor as she ran forward, running behind the nearest tree.

Laughing was heard as she looked around the tree. An odd boy was sat on the stump she was sat on a few seconds before, and he was laughing hysterically. He had really pale skin, and he wore dark clothes, a black t-shirt with a yellow ring on the front and back and black pants with the same yellow rings on the knees. He also wore a black bandana with a yellow ring, and black gloves with the same markings on the back. His feet were covered by black boots. He had unusually long, natural white hair that reached halfway down his back and weird light blue coloured eyes with red pupils; He was an albino.

Eilish walked up to him, fuming. "You idiot! You could've given me a heart attack. I thought you were a murderer!" She stood over his laughing form, "Leo, don't you dare ignore me."

The boy, Leo, calmed down slowly. "Jeez, that was priceless, you should've seen your face."

A small brown fox-like pokémon came through the trees, looking at Leo oddly.

Eilish took out her pokédex and pointed at the pokémon. "Eevee, the evolution pokémon. This pokémon can be evolved into one of five evolutions, depending on how it is raised. There may be more undiscovered evolutions."

"I see you got a pokémon." She stated simply, looking at the Eevee.

"Yep, meet Hazel, my Eevee. I wanna make her evolve into an Umbreon, cos they're awesome."

"Umbreon?" Eevee questioned, opening her pokédex. A black fox-like creature with yellow markings came onto the screen. "Umbreon, the dark-type pokémon. It is one of the five Eevee evolutions, and it can use the rings on its body to light up even the darkest caves."

Eilish looked to Leo's clothes, "I'm guessing that's why you're wearing black and yellow." She then smirked, "And I thought you were being a Beedrill."

Leo scowled, "Fun-ny. I was five, and I had no choice but to dress up in that stupid outfit."

Eilish smirked, before stepping aside, as Talon moved forward. "This is my Trapinch, Talon."

Leo looked at the pokémon in awe, "Do you know what Trapinch evolves into?" He asked, incredulously, Eilish shook her head, so Leo continued, "It evolves into Vibrava, and then Flygon, and both are dragon-types, the strongest types of pokémon!"

Eilish whistled in amazement, "Cool." She then looked to the sky, cursing when she saw how dark it was, "Dammit. I was hoping to reach Oldale by today, I guess I'll have to wait until tomorrow." She sighed, "If I hadn't gotten lost, then maybe I'd be there by now."

Leo laughed, before saying "You got lost?"

She scowled at him, and he smirked. "You really shouldn't scowl, you'll get wrinkles." He commented

"Shut up, Leo, you're older than me so you can't call anyone old." She retorted.

"I'm older by a year, hardly a difference."

Eilish stuck her tongue out. Hazel and Talon watched amusedly while their trainers argued, though they eventually fell asleep.

Eilish sighed, before noticing that Talon and Hazel were asleep. "I can't leave tonight now, can I? Not when my pokémon is asleep."

"We'll stay here, and tomorrow we can go to my house in Oldale." Leo said.

Eilish sighed, but pulled a blue sleeping bag out of her pack. She unfolded it onto the floor, and got inside it.

Leo cursed silently, before looking at Eilish awkwardly. "I left my pack at home. I was only meant to be looking for some berries."

Eilish sighed, before moving over in her own sleeping bag. It was big enough to fit two people in, but could fold to a surprisingly small size.

Leo smiled, and got in, taking his shoes off, and putting them beside Eilish's shoes that where behind them.

She turned around to him, "Don't get any ideas."

"I'm not like that. You should know me by now, since we practically grew up together." Leo said, somewhat defensively.

"Whatever." Eilish said dismissively, turning away.

Leo smirked, and curled up slightly. He soon fell asleep.

Eilish listened to his steady breathing, though she couldn't fall asleep. Her thought lingered on the boy sharing her sleeping bag, the boy she had knew for almost all of her life. He had helped her through poké- preschool when she was picked on due to her odd eye colour.

She turned to face him, smiling at his serene sleeping state. She watched as a single strand of white hair moved towards, then away, and back, his mouth as he breathed.

She eventually fell into an odd sleep, full of dreams about her best friend.

_I added the second main character, whooo! I hope y'all are liking it, and I'll try and update both of my fan fics when I have the chance._

_Oh, thanks Qwara for helping me with Leo's description. This is an altered version of the original chapter two, I made him an albino to go with his white hair- the hair colour was my idea, lol. Thanks a load Qwara._


	3. Leo's town

**_Here's chapter three, I hope y'all are enjoying it... or how ever many actually read my story._**

**Chapter 3**

When Eilish woke up to the sun on her eyelids, she was surprised to find herself very warm.

She opened her eyes properly, and watched as Talon yawned widely, he had obviously just woken up. She saw Hazel curled up next to Talon, her tail covering her face.

Eilish yawned, and attempted to sit up, but froze when she felt something lying against her back. She slowly turned her head, as much as she could, to see what it was. She let out the breath she had been holding as she saw the white hair of Leo.

She slid away from him, before crawling out of the sleeping bag. She stretched her legs, and arms, before putting her boots back on.

She sat on the tree stump that she had sat on when Leo jumped out at her, and stroked Talon, who was sitting beside her.

She waited roughly five minutes before deciding that she was bored. She smirked, before walking over to the sleeping bag. She watched him for a few seconds before pulling a branch off a nearby tree.

She tickled his nose with the branch, and he frowned. She smirked again, before making buzzing sounds while tickling his nose again. His eyes opened wide, and he jumped up, brushing off the imaginary bug.

Eilish burst into laughter, clutching her stomach. Talon chuckled, as well as a pokémon could chuckle, and Hazel uncurled, stretching into wakeful-ness. (_A/n: Is that a word? The auto-correct didn't underline it…_)

He glared at Eilish, "That was not funny."

"Neither was jumping behind me and scaring me out of my wits." Eilish retorted, folding up her now empty sleeping bag. Eventually she managed to fit it into her pack.

She shouldered her pack and made sure her pokéballs were securely on her waist, she only had four pokéballs; one was Talon's, as she had used two to capture a Wurmple and a Poochyena. She smirked, before opening her pokédex, and she pressed a white button. A picture of Poochyena came up, she pressed another button, and the picture changed to Wurmple.

She pressed the white button again, and a pokéball materialised into her hand. "You have received Wurmple, the bug type pokémon. If you wish to receive your Poochyena, press the white button."

Eilish glared at the machine, "I know what to do. I just did it to get Wurmple didn't I?"

The pokédex was silent, as she had expected, so she clipped it to her belt, beside her pokéballs.

Leo looked at the pokéball in her hand, and at the pokédex now on her belt. "How come I didn't get a pokédex thing?" he asked, before looking at the pokémon, "And what pokémon's in there?"

She smirked, knowing his fear for bug pokémon, and threw the pokéball into the air. It opened and a stream of red light shot to the ground. The red light ceased as the pokéball returned into her hand.

Leo moved backwards a few steps, staring at the Wurmple with utter distaste.

"It's my Wurmple." She said, smiling.

Leo glared at the bug pokémon, "I hate bug pokémon, for one, I had to dress up as one in that stupid play, and for two, I was attacked by a stupid Dustox when I fell into its damn nest."

Eilish laughed, as Wurmple walked towards Leo, causing him to take a few more steps back. She returned the bug pokémon into its pokéball, smirking.

"That's evil." Leo commented, as Hazel laughed at him.

"Well, you obviously don't know me well enough. Otherwise you'd know how evil I am." She said, glaring at him in mock-hate.

Leo raised an eyebrow, before putting on his boots. He picked up Hazel, and held her in his arms, stroking her softly.

Eilish looked around, "Which way?" She asked.

Leo took a quick glance in either direction before heading off the way he had came from yesterday. Eilish followed with Talon at her heels.

She walked alongside him, watching as he trained Hazel with wild Poochyenas and Wurmples; occasionally a racoon-like pokémon named Zigzagoon would come out, before running back into the underbrush.

Eventually the small houses of Oldale came into view. Leo led Eilish through the town, only stopping to heal their pokémon in the pokémon centre and to stock up on potions and pokéballs. They came to a thatched house just behind Oldale on route three.

They went in, and Leo shouted, "Mum! I'm ho-ome!"

"Blaziken." Came a deep voice, as a six feet high pokémon with a beak and bird-like hands, came through the door.

"Blaze, nice to see ya buddie." Leo said, smiling as he engulfed the pokémon in a hug.

Eilish pulled out her pokédex, "Blaziken, the fire/fighting pokémon. The evolved form of Combusken. This pokémon is an adept fighter; using attacks like Blaze kick to both burn and damage its foes."

Eilish raised an eyebrow, "Cool." She muttered, the pokédex was about to continue speaking, but she closed it, not really bothered about what it would say next.

Blaze, the Blaziken, watched Eilish oddly, not knowing her. Eilish stared back, for the same reason.

"Eilish, oh my god, is that you?" A high pitched voice came from the stairway.

Eilish looked up, "Mrs. Andrews, how're you?"

"I'm fine. My, how you've grown." Mrs. Andrews said in shock, coming to stand beside Eilish. "I feel so small." She muttered, Eilish was almost the same height, standing at 4'4" only two inches shorter than Leo.

Eilish smiled, "You're not half as shrimpy as you used to be." She said smirking.

Mrs. Andrews nudged her playfully, while Leo watched with a raised eyebrow.

"I just wanted to pick up my bag, since I've gotta get going." Leo said, smiling to his mother.

Mrs. Andrews looked saddened for a short moment, before she smiled, "Okay, I'll make sure you have everything."

She went upstairs, and Leo and Eilish were left in a comfortable silence, Blaze watching their pokémon with narrowed eyes.

"Where's you're underwear drawer?" Mrs. Andrew's voice came down the stairs.

Eilish burst into laughter, while Leo walked upstairs, blushing lightly.

When he came downstairs he had a navy blue back pack slung across his shoulder. He smiled, and she giggled. Mrs. Andrews came down shortly after, watching Eilish giggling while Leo glared at her.

"Okay, as long as you both stick together, and don't go off alone, I'm happy." She said, and both children looked at her, "Eilish, don't let Leo do anything stupid, and Leo, don't let Eilish …uh… run off." She added, unsure of what Eilish was bound to do.

Eilish and Leo nodded, before heading out of the door. They waved smiling, as Mrs. Andrews stood at the door, with Blaze beside her.

They made their way through the town, before heading out eastwards along route four. (_A/n: I think.)_

They took turns battling the trainers lined along the route, who were searching for experience. Eilish managed to win more than Leo, though she did not defeat all of the trainers. She smirked at him smugly as Petalburg City came into view.

_I know, I kinda rushed the end, but I wanted to complete this chapter, so I could update my other story._


	4. Author's note

**--Author's note—**

**I am soooo very sorry that I've not updated. I am going to, and I am writing it gradually, but I've been caught up in exam prep work, and I've been on holiday recently too. I will try and update asap. Promise.**

**I am very very sorry, I'll try to update soon.**

**Neko Saphira**

**X X**


End file.
